


Uśmiechnij się

by Underthewater2016



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tydzień Teen Wolfa 2016, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To mój pierwszy fandom TW, mam nadzieje, że nie wypadnie najgorzej. Dedykuje go euphori, która zaraziła mnie miłością do Stereków i Steterów.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Uśmiechnij się

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> To mój pierwszy fandom TW, mam nadzieje, że nie wypadnie najgorzej. Dedykuje go euphori, która zaraziła mnie miłością do Stereków i Steterów.

Derek ziewnął przeciągle, wchodząc do kuchni. Wyciągnął rękę po swój ulubiony kubek z zamiarem zaparzenia w nim kawy i aż zamrugał i przetarł parokrotnie oczy, gdy na suszarce zamiast niego znalazł jakiś wstrętny, bazarowy chłam z szerokim uśmiechem i napisem „uśmiechnij się”. Zmarszczył brwi i obejrzał się przez ramie na siedzących w salonie Scotta i Stilesa, którzy udawali, że po raz setny oglądają Mrocznego Rycerza, wcale nie zerkając na niego kątem oka. Zacisnął szczęki, postanawiając nie zaszczycić nawet słowem tych szczeniackich wygłupów. Kawę zawsze mógł wypić na mieście. Nie było mowy, by jego usta choćby zbliżyły się do tego paskudztwa, który ktoś omylnie śmiał nazwać kubkiem.  
***  
Czuł się padnięty. Przez kilka ostatnich godzin biegali po lesie całą watahą, szukając leśnego skrzata, który postanowił zabawić się z nimi w chowanego. Najgorsze było to, że skurkowaniec potrafił ukryć swój zapach i świetnie się maskował w leśnej gęstwinie. Gdyby nie pomoc Stilesa, który nie wiadomo skąd wytrzasnął informacje o garncach złota, pewnie dawaliby się wodzić za nos do następnej pełni. A tak wystarczyło odnaleźć ukochaną własność skrzata i zagrozić jej zabraniem, jeśli nie opuści terenów Beacon Hills.  
\- Jestem wypompowany. – jęknął Scott, opadając tyłkiem na jego kanapę. – Serio, już myślałem, że nigdy się go nie pozbędziemy.  
\- A co, czyżby zaczynało ci brakować czystej bielizny? Musisz przyznać, że ten skrzat miał dość ciekawe poczucie humoru. – Stilinski uśmiechnął się złośliwie, siadając koło przyjaciela, wyciągając przed siebie te długie, kościste kończyny.  
\- Zamknij się. – twarz Scotta przybrała kolor dojrzałego pomidora. – To nie do twojej półki z gaciami się dobrał i to nie twoje bokserki wisiały porozwieszane po całym mieście.  
\- I tak, nie znalazłby w jego półce niczego ciekawego. – prychnęła Erica.  
\- Dzięki, skarbie, ja też cię uwielbiam. – Stiles posłał jej w powietrzu całusa.  
Darek postanowił całkowicie ich zignorować i usiadł na swoim ulubionym fotelu, który niegdyś zwykł okupować Peter. Zamarł, gdy poduszka pod nim wydała mało kulturalny dźwięk, a oczy wszystkich skierowały się w jego stronę. Wataha patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem lub zaskoczeniem. Tylko Scott i Stiles śmiali się otwarcie.  
Jego ciemne brwi zmarszczyły się mocno, niemal się ze sobą stykając, gdy spod siedzenia wyciągnął niewielki, płaski, niebieski balon na którym o dziwo również była namalowana śmiejąca się buźka.  
\- Co. To. Jest? – wycedził przez zęby, mając ochotę udusić żartownisia, który mu to podłożył.  
\- Koleś, w jakim ty świecie żyjesz, skoro nigdy nie wiedziałeś pierdzącej poduszki? – wysapał Stiles między napadami śmiechu.  
I Derek już wiedział, kto miał życzenie śmierci.  
***  
\- Słyszałeś o tym, że zostało naukowo udowodnione, że minuta śmiechu przedłuża nasze życie o cały jeden dzień?  
\- Tak i co z tego? – spojrzał na Stilesa znad czytanej gazety.  
\- Powinieneś częściej się śmiać. W naszym przypadku nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy coś znowu przypałęta się do Beacon. Po co narażać się niepotrzebnie. Lepiej działać profilaktycznie.  
Zignorował go, wracając do czytania.  
***  
\- Słyszałeś kawał o tym, jak wilk i zając jadą pociągiem?  
\- Tak.  
\- A ten o wilku, który oglądał z zajączkiem pornosy?  
\- Tak.  
\- A o wilku i trzech dziewicach?  
\- Tak!!!  
***  
Rozejrzał się po salonie, szukając kolejnych pułapek, które od kilku dni zastawiał na niego Stiles, a które podobno miały go rozbawić. Wczoraj przycisnął Scotta, który szybko pękł i się wygadał, że założyli się ze Stilinskim, że Stilesowi uda się zmusić Dereka do uśmiechu. Nie bardzo rozumiał sens owego zakładu, ale może zwyczajnie był już za stary, żeby nadążyć za pomysłami nastolatków. Telefon w jego kieszeni zawibrował, a później rozległa się melodia, której z całą pewnością sam sobie nie ustawił. W końcu który szanujący się wilkołak ustawiłby sobie na dzwonek _„Who let the dogs out”!?_  
***  
\- Derek? – głos Stilesa był niepewny, co już samo w sobie było dziwne i zapaliło czerwone lampki w jego umyśle. Rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie czekając, aż Stilinski wydusi z siebie w czym rzecz.  
\- Wiesz, ja się tak właściwie zastanawiałem. – nastolatek wykręcał sobie palce, co wystarczyło, by wiedział, że Stiles był zdenerwowany. Nie musiał nawet używać swoich wilkołaczych zmysłów, by poczuć bijące od chłopaka emocje. – Bo wiesz… Stiles to tylko ksywa.  
Przytaknął, dając do zrozumienia, że o tym wie.  
\- Naprawdę nazywam się Gemin.  
Jego brwi uniosły się wysoko, gdy usłyszał to dziwne imię, którego zapewne nie byłby wstanie poprawnie wymówić bez połamania sobie języka.  
\- Wiedziałem, że z jakiegoś powodu czuje respekt przed szeryfem. To cud, że potrafi to wypowiedzieć.  
***  
\- _New day haaa…_ \- mruknął niewyraźnie Stiles, próbując śpiewać wraz z Celin Dion lecącą z radia piosenkę, co przy jego stanie i zwyczajowym braku słuchu, sprawiło, że Derek skrzywił się i najchętniej zakryłby dłońmi uszy, gdyby nie był zajęty prowadzeniem samochodu.  
\- Zamknij się. – warknął, używając głosu alfy, mając nadzieje, że to choć na chwile uciszy Stilinskiego i uchroni go przed permanentnym ogłuchnięciem na prawe ucho. Powinien jednak pamiętać, że Stiles nie był wilkołakiem i jego ton nigdy na niego nie działał.  
\- Nie krzycz na mnie.  
\- Przestane, jak się w końcu zamkniesz i przestaniesz kaleczyć słowa piosenki. Nie idzie tego słuchać.  
Nastolatek nie odpowiedział. Siedział cicho, przyglądając mu się z wyrzutem przez resztę drogi do jego rodzinnej rezydencji. Już wcześniej zdecydował, że odwożenie go w takim stanie do domu nie byłoby najmądrzejszym pomysłem. Wolał uniknąć kolejnego konfliktu z szeryfem Stilinskim i zaoszczędzić sobie bólu i czasu, jaki straciłby na wyciągnięcie kuli ze swojego postrzelonego ciała.  
\- Nie kochasz mnie już. – zahamował gwałtownie przed domem. Obejrzał się na Stilesa i zamrugał zaskoczony na jego wykrzywione w podkówkę usta i szklące się oczy. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale spomiędzy jego wark nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk.  
\- Dlaczego mnie już nie kochasz? – pierwsza łza przetoczyła się po pokrytym pieprzykami policzku, a Derek poczuł rosnące przerażenie. – No dlaczego? Przecież tak bardzo się starałem. Robiłem już chyba wszystko bylebyś tylko się uśmiechnął. – nastolatek pociągnął nosem, patrząc na niego tymi dużymi, zaczerwienionymi od płaczu oczami, sprawiając, że coś w jego wnętrzu się ścisnęło. Przysunął się do wstawionego Stilesa i objął go, nie zważając na to, że drążek skrzyni biegów nieprzyjemnie wbija mu się w bok.  
\- Już dobrze. Oczywiście, że cię kocham. – nie wiedzieć czemu, czuł potrzebę zapewnienia o tym Stilinskiego.  
Nastolatek przywarł do niego, wczepiając się swoimi długimi palcami w jego skórzaną kurtkę niczym młode leniwca w swoją matkę.  
\- Już dobrze. – wyszeptał, gładząc Stilesa po plecach i karku.  
\- Kocham cię, Derek. – głos nastolatka był senny i niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. Hale po raz pierwszy od dawna dziękował swojej szczęśliwej gwieździe, że urodził się wilkołakiem, bo mógłby tego nie usłyszeć.  
\- Ja ciebie też. – wyszeptał w ucho śpiącego chłopaka, a na jego ustach gościł szeroki, szczery uśmiech.

**Koniec**


End file.
